


Quieting the Storm

by belasgrl



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasgrl/pseuds/belasgrl
Summary: There are only a few months until Snow Miser and Nina's wedding. While they plan for the happiest day of their lives, a danger unlike any they've ever known jeopardizes everything they hold dear.
Relationships: Heat Miser/Original Character(s), Snow Miser/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, in the middle of June, Snow Miser and Nina were sitting next to each other in the throne room of the ice castle, brainstorming ideas for their wedding. 

"What will we do about the decorations?" Nina asked.

"I was thinking lots of white roses, since it'll be outdoors. Oh, and some candles!" Snow Miser answered, excitedly.

"With all the snow around, won't white flowers and stuff blend into the background?"

"Hmm...You're right. How about red roses? They would pop out a lot."

"That would look so beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you, angel." Snow kissed her cheek.

Nina blushed, then mentioned, "We should ask Mr. Bennett what other flowers are good for weddings, too." 

"That's a great idea!" Snow exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that? We'll have to make a note of it to ask him the next time we see him. We're getting the flowers from his store, anyway." 

Nina nodded. "I can't believe we only have 6 months until the wedding." 

"I know! Time flies when you're in love! So, how's the dress coming along?" 

"Mrs. Claus said it's going to look amazing. She and Mom have worked on it off and on." 

"I can't wait to see what it'll look like!" 

Nina smiled, then the smile faded. There were so many things on her mind besides the wedding. 

Snow put his arm around her. "Don't get so stressed over everything, sugarplum. Planning our wedding is supposed to be fun!" 

She leaned against him, getting comfortable. "I know, Snowy. I'm just thinking about a million things, on top of that." 

"Lay it on me." 

"It's so ridiculous, but something has been on my mind since we got engaged." Looking down at her lap, Nina said, her hands loosely clasped together, "We're both immortal, and I'm scared that you'll get bored of me after awhile. I mean, I'm not magical or special."

Snow Miser's eyes widened, and he immediately held Nina in his arms. "Nina, how can you say that?" he sputtered. "Honey, you're the most magical and special person I know! I love you. You mean the world to me. I'm not going to get bored of you, not even after 100 years, or 1,000. Not even a million."

"You really mean that?" 

"Of course! You're my better half, and I want to spend eternity with you. I can't even imagine why you'd think you aren't special after everything we've been through."

"I'm not like you or Heat Miser," she told him. "I don't really have any powers, well, one, but I'm not sure what good it is. Everyone here has at least one useful power or is famous. I'm just...me."

"And I love you." Snow Miser kissed her lips. "You're special to me, and I can't wait for you to be my wife. Whether you have powers or not, you're still my best friend and my lover." 

Nina gave him a tender smile. "Thank you, Snow God. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Snow Miser got up. "I'll get it. We'll do some more wedding planning later." He answered the door, and Heat Miser and Melvin were standing outside. "Hey! What a surprise! Come in, guys!" 

Nina got up and hugged both their guests. "Melvin! I had no idea you were coming up here!" 

"Heat Miser invited me," Melvin told her, hugging her. 

Nina looked at Heat. "He did?" 

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for him to see my house for a change," Heat stated. "I've already been to his place a couple of times." 

"I'm surprised you didn't melt the moment you stepped into that castle, Mel," Snow joked. 

"I barely noticed. It's the same temperature in there as a summer day in Southtown," Mel shrugged. 

Nina laughed. "That, it is. Won't you guys have a seat?" 

"No, thanks. I'd rather not literally freeze my ass off," Heat said. 

"I'd rather not have my furniture turn into a puddle of water," said Snow. 

Melvin asked Nina, "Are they always like this?" 

"Pretty much. So, what are you guys doing in our neck of the woods?" 

Shivering, Melvin answered, "Wondering how you've survived living here. Wow! It's colder than the inside of a freezer!" 

Snow Miser sat on the couch and relaxed, grinning. "Just the way I like it." 

"I got used to it," Nina stated. "It's not so bad after awhile." 

"I guess it'd be possible to adjust to it. No offense to Snow Miser, but I prefer warm weather," said Melvin, which made Heat beam with pride. 

"None taken," Snow stated, good-naturedly.

"Actually, Nina, can I talk to you for a sec?" Melvin suddenly asked. 

"Of course," Nina replied, then took him to another room. She hugged him again. "I've missed you. How are things going with you and Heat Miser?" 

"They're going better," Melvin replied. "We've been talking on the phone a lot, and he just came over last month. Dad met him in his true form. Heat was scared Dad would be afraid of him, but Dad really likes him. I just hope I don't screw up again." He looked down. 

"Melvin, Heat really likes you. If he didn't, he wouldn't be giving you another chance," Nina assured him. 

"But if he finds out, he'll never talk to me again." Melvin held back tears, whispering. 

"Finds out what?" 

Melvin paused. "I can still change into the Shapeshifter." 

"Oh, Melvin..." 

"I'm a monster, and I can't get rid of it!" He began crying. "Nina, if Heat Miser finds out about this, he'll never speak to me again!" 

Nina hugged him, thinking of how to help her friend. "Take a deep breath." 

As he inhaled, Nina got an idea. "I know someone who can help you," she told him. 

"Who?" 

Come with me." She led him back to the throne room. "Mel and I are going to Santa and Mrs. Claus's house," she told the Miser brothers. 

"Want us to come with?" Snow asked. 

"That's okay, honey. We'll be back in awhile." Nina kissed her fiance goodbye, then she and Melvin left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. Did you say Santa Claus?" Melvin asked Nina after they had taken off in Nina's plane. 

"Yep." 

"THE Santa Claus?" Melvin got a little nervous. 

"Yes. It's okay. He's the nicest man in the whole world. You don't have anything to worry about." 

Melvin frowned. "I'm not so sure about that. If I was still a kid, I'd be on the naughty list for life." 

"You're too hard on yourself," Nina told him. "You've done a great job making things right." They landed near Santa and Mrs. Claus's castle and got out of the aircraft. "Let me do the talking." 

"That's what you've always said," Melvin smirked, playfully. 

"And I've been glad to do it all these years," Nina stated, smiling, then knocked on the front door. 

Mrs. Claus opened it. "Nina! Come in, dear." She opened the door wide, and Nina and Melvin walked in. "You must be Melvin," she said. 

"Y-yes, ma'am," Melvin replied, nervously. 

"Is Winter here?" Nina asked. 

"Yes. He's waiting for Santa in the living room, but I know he'd love to see you, too. I'll bring in some cookies and hot chocolate. You poor dears look so cold and famished!" 

As Mrs. Claus went into the kitchen, Melvin said, "Oh, I'm not-" 

"Don't bother," Nina told him. "She won't take no for an answer." 

"I don't want her to go through any trouble on my part." 

"It's no trouble, believe me. She and Santa treat every young person who comes here like their own child." Taking him by the hand, she gently told her friend, "There's someone here I want you to meet." 

Nina led Melvin to the living room, where Winter was sitting down on the couch, forming a tiny, intricate snowflake in his hands. Looking up, he saw Nina and smiled, overjoyed. "There's my future daughter-in-law! Nina, look at the snowflake I made! My powers are getting stronger by the day!" 

Nina looked at the creation in awe. "I'm so happy for you! It's beautiful!" She hugged him, then pulled away. "Winter, this is Melvin. Melvin, this is Winter Warlock, Snow Miser's father." 

Winter held out his hand, making the snowflake disappear. "It's nice to finally meet you, Melvin." 

"It's nice to meet you, as well, Mr. Warlock," Melvin shook his hand, politely. 

"Winter, if you please." 

"Winter, then. You said you've heard of me?" 

"Yes. Nina and my son have told me a bit about you. Have a seat. Stay awhile, if you can." 

Nina and Melvin sat on the couch with Winter. Nina sat on the end while Melvin was in the middle. Nina said, "Winter knows about what happened in Southtown." When Melvin became alarmed, she continued. "I think he can help you." Addressing Winter, she stated, "I know you don't like to talk about your past, but Melvin could really use your help. You've gone through something like he did, so maybe you could give him some advice." 

At hearing that he could possibly do some good for someone, Winter's eyes sparkled. "Of course. I'd love to do what I can. What seems to be the trouble?" 

Melvin took a deep breath. "If I'm going to explain this, I need to start from the beginning. Not too long ago, I was on an assignment in another country. I'm a journalist. I was feeling really down, and I was by myself at the time. All of a sudden, a man appeared by me and asked what was wrong. I told him I was depressed and that I was thinking about my late mother." 

"I'm so sorry," Winter told him, sadly. 

"Thank you." Melvin then continued. "The man then offered me a chance to be able to change the world, to help other people and make a real difference. Little did I know that it would turn out to be a nightmare. He changed me into the Shapeshifter. I could be anything or anybody, and I used my power...to tell children that happiness is a lie." He held his head in his hands. "I'm so ashamed of myself. I still can't live with what I did, even though I keep trying to make it right! I keep trying to get rid of the Shapeshifter, but I can't! If Heat Miser discovers that I can't get rid of it, he won't want anything to do with me!" 

Winter thought about his story for awhile, then finally said, "I know how you feel, son. I was like you, once. I made some pretty bad choices in my life and nearly lost everything. But it's not too late for you, like it wasn't for me." 

Melvin looked up. "You mean...there's hope?" 

"Oh, yes. You're already moving in the right direction. A wonderful man once told me to put one foot in front of the other, to take things one step at a time. You'll get to where you need to be." 

"But what if I can't be human again? What if I'm stuck with...that?" 

"Let me tell you something, son," Winter softly said. "No matter what you are or what powers you have, you will always be you at your core. This Shapeshifter part of you doesn't have to be something you fight with; you can use it for good." 

"Do you really think so?" Melvin asked, hopeful. 

"Of course, my boy! All you have to do is change your outlook from bad to good." 

"It's not that easy," Melvin told him. 

Winter chuckled. "It's as easy as taking your first step!" 

Someone else's laughter joined in with Winter's. Santa stood in the doorway of the living room. Melvin whispered to Nina, "Is that-?" 

Nina nodded, then got up and hugged Santa. "It's good to see you, Nina," he told her, still chuckling. "Who's your friend?" 

Melvin stood up, nervously. "Melvin Bennett, sir." He held out his hand, shaking a little. 

Santa saw how anxious Melvin was, and his face softened. "Melvin. That name sounds familiar. Oh, yes. You wanted a blue journal set when you were 9." 

"Yes, sir. How did you remember that? That was years ago!" 

"I haven't lost my memory, yet," Santa laughed. He sat on the couch by Winter. "So, what brings you two over here?" Santa asked. 

"We wanted to talk to Winter," Nina answered. 

"Well, Winter is very good company," Santa stated, gently squeezing Winter's hand. 

"You're too kind, Kris," Winter told him, giving Santa a quick kiss on the cheek. Santa smiled, pleased.

At that moment, Mrs. Claus came in with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. "Help yourselves," she told them all, cheerfully. 

Melvin took a cookie and a cup of cocoa, watching Santa and Winter. "Do you think Heat would still want me around, even if he knew...you know?..."

"I'm sure he would," Nina assured him. "Even if he doesn't, you're still a great guy; you've just made some mistakes." 

"If I may say something," Santa asked. 

"Go ahead, sir," Melvin said.

"Snow Miser has told us that Heat Miser hasn't been able to stop talking about you." 

"Really?" Melvin asked, shocked. 

"Oh, goodness, yes!" Mrs. Claus added. "Snowy said that ever since you two met, Heat's been going on and on about you!" 

"Even after-" Melvin cut himself off. 

Santa nodded. "Heat Miser is pretty fond of you, I'd say. Now, that doesn't sound like someone who'd just throw you away, don't you think?" 

Melvin took a deep breath. "You're right. I'll tell him and just deal with whatever happens." 

"We're all here for you, Mel," Nina assured him. 

"Thank you, everyone. I feel a lot better," said Melvin, taking a bite of his cookie.

The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Claus answered it. "Come in, boys." She stepped out of the way, and the Miser brothers entered. 

Nina got up and kissed Snow Miser. "Honey, what are you guys doing here?" 

"We got bored, and I missed you," Snow replied, then he greeted his father with a hug. "Hi, Dad." 

Winter hugged Snow Miser. "Hello, son. I'm so happy to see you." 

With everyone in the room, Mrs. Claus asked, "Since you're all here, why don't you stay for dinner?" 

Everyone accepted the invitation, and Nina went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Claus. 

As Heat Miser began to follow them, Melvin carefully touched his arm and asked, "Can we go outside and talk?" 

"Sure," Heat replied, then the two went outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you want to come out here? It's freezing!" Heat Miser complained as they walked to the back of the castle. 

"I wanted us to be alone," Melvin answered. "There's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

Melvin looked down. "Let's just get this over with. Heat...I can still change into the Shapeshifter." He closed his eyes.

"Yes? And?" 

Melvin looked up at him. "I can't get rid of it. I used to be fully human, and now, I don't really know what I am. I fear I'll have to deal with this for the rest of my life." He backed up. "I'm so sorry, Heat Miser. I understand if you never want to have anything to do with me ever again. I don't blame you for being upset." 

"Slow down," Heat told him. "I'm not upset. You think I'm going to stop talking to you just because you can still change into that form?" 

Melvin nodded. "It's just a reminder of all the bad things I did, especially when I hurt you. I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with myself." 

He began to walk away back into the house, but Heat grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute, here. You're not even giving me a chance to talk."

"I'm afraid of what you'll say." 

"That's not fair. Did you gain mind reading powers, too?" When Melvin shook his head, Heat told him, "Then let me speak. You being the Shapeshifter isn't what hurt me. You dumping me hurt me. I thought me being supernatural is what made you leave. Now, how much of a hypocrite would I be if I did that to you?" 

Heat put his hands on Melvin's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Look, Melvin, I really, really like you, and I want to make this work. I don't care what you can change into, as long as you don't lie about who you are on the inside. Okay?"

Melvin sniffled. "Okay." 

Heat hugged him. "Remember what you told me before I showed your dad my true self? 'Whatever happens, we'll get through it together.' Well, that hasn't changed." 

Melvin cried on Heat's shoulder. "I'm always scared I'll drive you away! I don't want to lose you again!" 

Heat stroked Melvin's blonde hair. "Don't worry so much, alright? I know you're trying. I don't want to lose you, either." He quickly kissed the top of his head. Melvin looked up, calming down, then they slowly kissed each other's lips. The snow melted on the spot where they stood. 

"Whoa! I've never kissed anyone like that before!" Melvin exclaimed. "Well, I've never kissed anyone before, at all." 

Noticing the melted snow, Heat nervously chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, that was pretty great, wasn't it?" His cheeks were flushed. 

"I'd love to do it again sometime." 

"How about now?" 

Melvin looked surprised. "Sure!" 

They kissed again, not pulling away for a long, long time. Melvin gripped Heat's back for dear life, as if he feared a moment like this would never come again. Heat gently laid a hand on Melvin's cheek, trying to get him to relax. "It's going to be okay," Heat whispered in his lover's ear.

Heat then pulled away, patting Melvin's back. "Let's go back in before my fingers fall off!"

The two went inside the house again. Heat Miser helped Nina and Mrs. Claus with the cooking while the others sat in the living room and talked, each going into the kitchen at times to see if any help was needed. 

The doorbell rang before dinner was done cooking. Santa answered the door and found Tingler standing outside. "Bonjour. Zdravo. Ahoj. Hello. Is Snow Miser and Nina here?" the Sound Imp asked. 

"Yes, they are. Come on in," Santa cheerfully told him, letting him inside. 

Upon seeing Tingler, Snow Miser immediately stood up and greeted him with a hug. "Tingler, it's great to see you!" 

"I'm happy to see you, too," Tingler said, letting himself be wrapped up completely in the hug. "Where is Nina?" 

"In the kitchen. She'll flip out when she sees you!" 

"She doesn't have to do that. It might hurt her."

"I mean she'll be really happy to see you."

"Oh. I have trouble understanding slang, sometimes. It's very ironic." 

"That's okay."

They entered the kitchen, and Snow said to Nina, who was stirring soup in a large pot, "Nina, look who's here." 

Nina turned around, then put down the spoon and ran to Tingler. "We missed you!" Nina exclaimed, hugging him. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Tingler replied. "I came over to your place, but you weren't there. One of the workers told me where you went. It took me awhile to find it, but here I am." 

"We're glad you came. Dinner is almost ready. Will you eat with us?"

"Yes, absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

Soon, the meal was fully prepared, and everyone was seated at the dining room table. Dishes got passed around, and chatter filled the air. 

Jingle and Jangle walked into the dining room and addressed Santa, who was sitting at the head of the table. "We're sorry to bother you, Santa, but we're done with the reports for the day," Jingle said, holding out a stack of papers. 

"Wonderful!" Santa said, smiling. "Just set them down over there, and I'll take a look at them in a bit."

"Jingle, Jangle, why don't you join us?" Mrs. Claus asked. 

"We'd love to!" Jangle exclaimed. 

And so, the two elves sat at the table. Tingler greeted them. "Hello. My name is Tingler." 

"I'm Jingle Bells." 

"And I'm Jangle Bells." 

Tingler stared at Jingle. "Have we met before? You seem familiar." 

"No, I don't believe so."

"Oh. Well, in any case, I am pleased to meet you both." 

Santa asked Snow Miser and Nina, "How's the wedding plans coming along?"

Nina swallowed a bite of bread. "They're going great! We're still deciding on the flowers and the invitations, but I think we've got the other things mostly figured out."

"We're really excited!" Snow exclaimed, putting his arm around Nina's waist. "It's going to be the most beautiful wedding in the history of all the world!" 

Nina giggled and kissed his cheek. In the history of the world? Perhaps not, but it would be the most beautiful wedding the two of them could ever have. 

Melvin reached under the table and held Heat Miser's hand. "They look so happy," Melvin whispered. 

"Yeah. It's nauseating." 

"I think it's sweet." 

Heat looked away, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not really used to doing stuff like that in front of people." 

"That's okay." Melvin gently squeezed his hand. 

"Have you guys come up with any ideas for the cake?" Heat asked the engaged couple. "I need to know so I can start planning for it." 

"Oh, just whip up a plain sheet cake," Snow told him, nonchalantly. 

"A plain sheet cake???" Heat asked, insulted. "For a wedding??? You want me to waste my time making a sheet cake? Oh, no. I'm going to do much better than that!" 

Nina shook her head at Snow Miser. "Honey, be nice." 

Snow Miser chuckled. "Oh, come on. Let me enjoy myself a little." 

Heat rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you'd even joke about that. A plain sheet cake," he scoffed. 

"I'm sure it'll turn out beautifully," Nina said, gently. 

'You better believe it will!" exclaimed Heat. 

"Especially if it's as good as his raspberry swirl brownies. Have any of you had them? They're to DIE for!" Melvin enthusiastically told everyone. 

"No, we haven't," Santa replied. 

"Heat Miser, we'd love to try them," Mrs. Claus encouraged. 

"Oh, they're nothing special," Heat mumbled. 

"That's not what everyone has been saying," Winter stated. "From what we've heard, you're a fantastic baker. Your mother has expressed an interest in trying your food." 

"She has?" Heat asked, surprised. 

Winter nodded. "Why don't you come over to your mother's for tea sometime and bring some of those brownies?" 

"I...I'll talk to her about it," Heat stated, warming up to the idea. 

Changing the subject, Mrs. Claus said, "Mr. Tingler, it's nice to finally meet you properly. I know we've seen you once or twice, but we've never got to sit and talk with you. Snow Miser and Nina have told us a great deal about you."

"I am very happy to be here," Tingler said, putting his spoon down on the table. "And it is an honor to be acquainted with Santa and Mrs. Claus." 

"Acquainted?" Santa laughed, heartily. "Why, Ma and I consider you a friend!" 

At this, Tingler's face brightened. "How lucky I am! You can never have too many friends!" 

"So, tell us about yourself," Santa said. 

"Oh, there's not much to tell," replied Tingler, modestly. "I am an interpreter in the Forest of Burzee."

"I've heard of that place. Isn't that where the Great Ak and the Council of Immortals live?" 

The Sound Imp nodded. "It is. The Forest of Burzee is beautiful. It's always warm and green." 

"It's my kind of place!" Heat said. 

"But I am fond of the Laughing Valley of Hohaho, as well," Tingler said, looking at Snow Miser. "The snow is so beautiful here and covers everything like a blanket of tiny crystals." 

Snow Miser smiled, pleased. "It is pretty impressive, isn't it?" he boasted. 

"Yeah, yeah. If I had it my way, this place would have sand instead of snow and be a paradise year-round," said Heat Miser. 

"We can go back to Southtown for awhile, if that'll make you feel better," Melvin told him, worriedly. 

Heat sighed. "No, it's okay. My house is good enough." He leaned in and whispered, "Anywhere is more bearable if you're there."

Melvin blushed.

The dinner went on, and everyone helped clean up afterwards. Then, people gradually left until Santa and Mrs. Claus were alone in the living room. 

"Well, Mama, we didn't do too badly," Santa told Mrs. Claus.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"We have a roof over our heads, food to eat, and a big family. I'd say everything has turned out just fine, wouldn't you?" 

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Claus stated, looking out a window. 

"What are you doing?" 

"See for yourself." She drew the curtain back, further, so her husband could look outside. Snow Miser, Heat Miser, Nina, Melvin, and Tingler were having a snowball fight in the front yard. 

Santa laughed. "The kids look like they're having a lot of fun out there." He put his arm around his wife. "Remember when we used to have snowball fights so long ago?" 

"Yes. We had a grand time back then, despite the circumstances." 

"We sure did. Things turned out alright." 

The couple spent some time watching the snowball fight, then they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Miser, Nina, and Tingler went to the ice castle, covered in snow. They had just returned from Santa and Mrs. Claus's place after having a snowball fight with Heat Miser and Melvin. Snow Miser had started the playful fight by throwing a snowball at his brother, and it had escalated from there. 

The three sat on the couch together, Tingler being in the middle. "That was a blast!" Snow exclaimed, laughing. 

"Yeah. I had a great time, too," Nina said. "How about you, Tingler?"

Tingler took a bit to answer. He was shivering. "Hm?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Oh, yes, I'm just a little cold. No offense to you, Snow Miser."

"None taken." 

Nina stood up. "Why don't we go in my shed? It's a lot warmer in there." 

The three of them made their way outside and into Nina's shed. They sat on the couch, and Nina wrapped a rather large blanket around Tingler, then sat down and draped one end of the blanket around herself. "Hopefully, this will help," Nina told him. 

Snow Miser took the other end of the blanket and put it around his own body. "I don't want to be left out." 

They sat on the couch, wrapped up in the blanket. Tingler stopped shivering, and his face turned a bit pink. 

"Comfy?" Nina asked. 

The Sound Imp nodded. "Very. Thank you."

"So, Tingler, what have you been up to, lately?" Snow asked. 

"The usual," replied Tingler. "Interpreting for everyone in the Forest and announcing the Immortals on the Council when they have meetings. Speaking of, Nina, are you going to join the Council?" 

The Great Ak had asked Nina to be on the Council of Immortals after Melvin had been brought before them for causing trouble as the Shapeshifter. 

"I still don't know," she replied. "It would be a pretty big responsibility." 

Tingler nodded, and Snow took Nina in his arms. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you," Snow told her.

She relaxed in his arms, feeling safe and comfortable. "Thank you. I'd kinda like to be on the Council, but I don't know if I'd do a good job." 

"You'd do very well!" Tingler exclaimed, enthusiastically. "The Council needs a former human; your experiences with people would be useful." 

"I'm grateful for your confidence in me." 

"He's right, honey," Snow stated. "You would be wonderful." 

Nina smiled at them both. "Thanks, guys. Are you warm, now?"

Tingler nodded but didn't move. "Yes, thank you." 

"I'm glad we all got to spend time together. Was Santa anything like you thought he'd be?" Nina asked Tingler. 

"I really didn't have any preconceived opinions about him," the Sound Imp replied. "I assumed he was a nice man, since I heard he gained immortality from delivering presents to children. Now that I've met him in person, I can see he's very kind."

"He is," said Nina, moving around a bit to get more comfortable. "He's one of the kindest people in the whole world." Then, she yawned, which made the other two yawn. "It's been a long day." 

"It sure has," Snow agreed.

Nina snuggled up with Snow Miser. The three of them talked for awhile, and Nina gradually couldn't remember anything that was said. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Nina was woken up by a knock at the door. Sitting up, she looked around. Snow Miser, Tingler, and she had all fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled, then slowly got up after hearing another knock. 

When she opened the door, she saw Jingle and Jangle standing outside with a panicked look on their faces. "Nina, thank goodness you're here!" Jingle nearly shouted. 

"What's wrong?"

"Santa is gone!" Jangle cried out. 

"What?" 

"He disappeared this morning! No one can find him anywhere!" 

The movement and conversation woke Snow Miser and Tingler up. When they heard what was going on, they got up off the couch and stood around Nina. Snow Miser asked, "What do you mean they can't find him anywhere?" 

"Mrs. Claus said his sleigh was still there, and there wasn't any sign he had left the house. He just vanished!" Jingle wrung his hat in his hands.

Nina assured him, "Don't worry. I'll help find him." 

"I will, too," Snow said. 

"Me, too," added Tingler. 

"Thank you all so much," the elves told them, relieved. 

"I'll use my plane and fly over the territory and see if I can spot him that way," Nina said. 

"And I'll get Heat Miser to help me look around here," Snow said. 

"Can I go with you, Nina?" Tingler asked. 

"Of course. It'll be better for me not to be alone."

Snow Miser kissed Nina and told Tingler and her, "Let me know if you guys find him." 

"We will. You do the same." 

As they all started going their separate ways, Nina said to her fiance, "Wait. Can I wear your scarf?"

"Sure, honey." Snow took his scarf off and draped it around her neck.

"Thank you, Snowy. It's a big comfort to me when we're away from each other. Plus, I like wearing your clothes." 

Snow chuckled. "You're welcome. You guys be careful." 

"We will." 

With that, Snow Miser teleported away. Jingle and Jangle left, and Nina and Tingler got in the airplane and took off.


End file.
